


Jerk Off on FaceTime

by misslucyfierce



Category: Black Panther (2018), Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about jerking off on Facetime. It is based on a Tumblr meme.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader, Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is starring Erik Killmonger

You tossed and turned - the bed cold and empty without his thick frame laying beside you with his heavy arm draped across your waist, holding you close. You had three more days of interrupted sleep and a longing that you just couldn’t describe, but your heart and your pussy felt it. Sinking into his pillow, his scent washed over you - the heady mix of musk and tobacco relaxed you as you answered the incoming call - Erik’s smug smirk and golds illuminating your screen. 

“You sleep already?” He barked at you as he settled into the hotel bed - pillows stacked around him as he reclined in the muted light. 

“No. I’m bored.” You whined - your face falling into the pillow as you sighed loudly. Erik’s deep laugh warmed your belly as you peered up - lips still poked as you sat up, crossing your legs as you sat up. “You so spoiled, you know that?” A glass of Hennessy appeared in his hand as he took a long sip - his eyes holding yours. You bit your lip - your teeth pulling at the tender skin as arousal flooded your body. Erik’s glassy gaze melted you - his drunk ego even more aggressive and domineering - usually leaving you crumpled in bed with sticky thighs and swollen pussy lips. 

“But, you spoil me, daddy.” You stretched the ‘y’, shrugging at the declaration, tossing your long hair behind you. 

His smile was menacing as he finished his Hennessy in a gulp, smacking his lips as he reclined into the sea of pillows, “I wish I could you spoil you now, princess. Daddy misses you.” He pulled the camera back - his gym shorts tented. 

You reflexively licked your lips - the sight of his print made your mouth water. “Oh, Daddy, I miss you too. I want to see it. Show me.” Your tone felt forced as you edged out your command - a little girl pretending to be big. “Oh, so we bossy today? Okay, I got you.” His hips rose as he shimmied his gym shorts, kicking against the sheets as his thick member sprang free. “There, what you want with it?” He laid, almost flat - the sound of his weight hitting his stomach made your walls clench, remembering the fullness as you sank onto him and a soft moan slipped out - getting Erik’s attention. 

“See, you talk big shit, but you can’t even say anything - Daddy’s dick leaving you speechless from here.” The camera rotated - his face replaced with his dick, standing hard against muscular thighs. 

“Spit on your hand. Rub it.” Not seeing his face made you bold. “Daddy, I said, spit on your hand. Rub my dick.” The brat had appeared and wielded her power from a distance. The call was silent until you heard Erik clear his throat and slide his wet palm over his thick curve, jerking tightly. 

“Does it feel good, Daddy? I can feel you so deep.” Your voice rang through Erik’s ears as his eyes closed. His thumb swiped the precum from his throbbing tip as he gripped himself tightly - trying his best to mimic your clenching grip. “I want my pussy to drip on your big dick.” Your own fingers rubbed your aching clit - the pulsing nub beating to life with each slapping sound of his dick sounding in your ears. 

“Fuck, my nasty bitch. You gonna take all this dick?” Erik spit in his palm again and jiggled his heavy sack as it ached from the weight of his arousal. “I hear my pussy. She crying for me. Put your fingers in. Fuck her hard.” Erik thumbed the angry head as he listened to your squelching walls and a chorus of moans as your fingers masqueraded as him - praises for your Daddy escaped for your own fingers as they curved into your tight core. 

Erik’s hand twisted his dick as he jerked to the sound of your wetness. “Take this fat fucking dick, baby,” Erik smacked his dick against his stomach - his breath catching as his tip brushed his ridges, “Show me my pussy.” He grunted as your glistening mound appeared on camera - your fingers spreading your lips as your wetness dripped. “I know she gripping your fingers. She’s greedy. Make her come.” He hissed sharply as your palm slapped your clit - his name falling from your lips as you squirted - gushing against your thighs. “Daddy, fuck, fuck - you make my pussy come so hard.” Your fingers rubbed your clit as your legs shook and your knees fell together. 

“That pussy feels so tight. I’m busting so deep in your shit, Fuck…” Erik’s head lulled back as he fucked his hand. “Damn, bitch, I’m coming.” He sang a chorus of moans as hot ropes of cum coated his hand and stomach - his dick flopping heavy against his stomach as he shook his sack - cum dripping onto his ridges. 

The call was silent - panted breath and deep sighs - as the high wore off and the air simmered. 

“No shit, I do miss you, princess.” Erik spoke first, wiping his cum off with his t-shirt and rising his hips, pulling his shorts over his worked dick. “I can’t sleep without you.” Erik rolled to his side, propping the phone on a pillow, as he laid down. 

Your thighs were wet as you rolled to your side - the phone resting against the pillow - as you snuggled into Erik’s pillow - breathing in his scent as he recounted his day. Hearing about the development of the new outreach center was calming - Erik spoke with such passion and his voice was the soundtrack to your sleep. “I’m so proud of you,” Your compliment was mumbled into the darkness as your eyes fluttered and closed - Erik’s voice narrating your dreams.


	2. Johnny “Coco” Cruz

Coco’s finger hovered over the green camera, tapping it lightly, as your picture filled the screen. His lanky body pressed against the wooden headboard - the dust fluttering through the air as he fell against the pillows. Stationed at a stash house in the desert for the weekend left Coco missing you in more than one way. Living with you was easy and he had grown comfortable with scented candles, shiny countertops, and a refrigerator filled with leftovers. The stash house left much to be desired - a decrepit skeleton against the brutal desert - and the company wasn’t much better either. Angel and Gilly had driven into the nearest town to find beer and food, leaving Coco with the guns and alone time - the thoughts in head so loud that he had to call you to fill the air with something to drown out his loud. 

“Papi. What are you doing?” Your voice was melodic as your face came into view - your messy bun swept up high and your face bright as you smiled at his solemn expression. 

“Shit, just waiting for Angel and Gilly. They went to get food and beer.” Coco propped the phone on the bedside table - breaking down weed in his lap as you scooted up in the bed. “Are you naked?” Coco mused as he licked the cigar - rolling and tucking as he eyed you with intent. 

“Maybe,” You shrugged - your nails dancing over your chest as you pulled the camera back - revealing a too-tight tube top and your full breasts - your hardened nubs showing under the stretched fabric. “Damn, you got me.” Coco chuckled darkly as he lit the blunt, smoking billowing - clouding the camera. 

His gaze flickered to you - the screen glowing in the dim room - and his eyes grew wide as you sat up against the perfect white pillows - your breasts falling as you pulled your top down. Wordlessly, your acrylic nails rolled your nubs between your deft fingers as you palmed your own breasts - massaging the supple flesh as Coco watched intently - his deep brown eyes drinking the show in. 

“Mami,” Coco inhaled as you laid back, legs spreading - revealing purple lace, barely covering your slit - the fabric bunched, “Fuck you doing?” He choked out the words as the blunt stayed pursed between his lips - his slender fingers hastily undoing his belt as he pushed his jeans down - exposing his tented boxers. 

“I want you to watch.” You mewed - your nails dancing across your own skin - matching the ghost of Coco’s touch. “You can make me come and you aren’t even here.” Your fingers hooked your wet panties and pushed them away - your knees falling apart to reveal your glistening lips. The blunt long forgotten as Coco spit in his own hand - his grip lazy on his throbbing member. “Your pussy misses you.” Spreading your lips earned a moan from the quiet Mayan. “See, she drips for you.” Your thumb pressed against your clit - whimpers escaping as you rolled the nub under your touch. 

Coco watched as you sucked two fingers, exaggeratingly rolling your tongue over the digits, as he rubbed his own precum over his head - a shiver running through his body. “Show me how you fuck my pussy, chula.” Coco’s grip tightened as your fingers slipped into your heat - his name tumbling from your lips. 

“Johnny, oh my god,” You curled your fingers - mimicing the motions Coco had taught you, “Fuck, I can feel it so deep.” You pushed up on an elbow - watching your fingers slide in and out of your stretched pussy. Coco panted as he watched the show - watching you watch yourself while you moaned his name left him chasing his own release - the sound of his heavy dick slapping against his stomach left you crying for him. 

“Oh baby, oh fuck,” Your palm rubbed your clit with each thrust as your hips rocked against your scissoring fingers, “Fuck, Johnny.” You whimpered as you came - juices spilling over your swollen lips as you stilled - your fingers coated in your own stickiness. The intimate sight left Coco’s balls tight as he came with a grunt - his cum spilling over his hand as he leaned back - his tattooed body on display as his dick twitched, glistening from his own release. 

Heavy breaths filled the air - the erotic atmosphere simmering as you leaned closer to the camera. “I miss you, papi. The house is lonely without you.” Your admission was a whisper as Coco wiped himself clean with a t-shirt - tossing it to the side. “I know, mama, not too much longer. I love you.” He pulled the phone close - his angular face filling your screen. 

“Aye, Coco, we back.” Angel shouted from the downstairs - his voice echoing through the bare-boned house. 

“I love you too, Johnny.” You blew a kiss as the screen went black.


End file.
